rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanadu Kuroha/Movelist
As one of the veteran members of Astraea, Xanadu has mastery over several weapons as well as a few martial arts. Combat Style Kuroha 1st generation fencing: ''' A self-named style she created supposedly inspired by Haruna Kuronami's fighting style. She dual wields a sickle and a sword when using this style. Being proficient with multiple weapons, her fighting style is incredibly versatile, being usable with different kinds of weapons yet still practical enough. She uses the same fighting style while using her axe and her whip as well. That isn't what makes her truly dangerous though, it's her sniper sickle, which she prefers to use from incredibly long distances, allowing for a quick-shot kill. Techniques Xanadu, combining the skills she learned within Astraea as well as her combat training, grants her alot of techniques to use. ''Winding Wave Storm:'' ' Using her blade, she stabs the ground, and uses the booster to swing the blade upwards, causing a myriad of shockwaves that dances around. It's a deadly technique in tight corners. 'Rising Stake: ' Using her sword, she swings upward, following it with several shots from her sniper sickle, ending with a rising double spinning slash. 'Grim Reaper: ' A string of ten slashes alternating between the sword and the sickle, ending with a double swing with both weapons upwards. While flashy, it's not very effective against fast moving enemies. 'Genocide Haze Alpha (version Kuroha): ' One of the techniques used by the founder of the Kuronami, Haruna. Xanadu charges towards the enemy, using only her sword, and follows with a five-hit barrage ending with a rising boosted slash, which is followed by her throwing her sword towards the enemy, grabbing her sniper sickle and shooting to make the sword pass through them. 'Darkness Returns: ' A blade uppercut followed by a wide-range aerial combo, ending with a shot from the sniper sickle. Effective in clearing off crowds of foes. 'Black Wave: ' Xanadu's most powerful sword-based technique. By concentrating hard enough, she can focus her Aura on her blade, surrounding it with energy. Once fully charged, it allows her to release a blood-red beam of light that can cut through almost any organic being. It's far more powerful than the one used by Maki due to her Aura being magnitudes more powerful as well as her usage of the booster on her blade. 'Tree-breaking palm strike: ' A palm strike that can break most weapons in half. She mostly uses it to disarm her foes. 'Boulder-breaking palm strike: ' An Aura-enhanced palm strike that can pierce through even Aura-enhanced individual's defenses, causing massive internal injury. 'Sky-shattering Uppercut: ' An Aura-enhanced uppercut that releases a powerful surge of energy above her. It's strong enough to break the jaws of an Ursa. 'Moon-shattering One-inch Punch: ' Xanadu's most powerful martial arts technique. Maximizing usage of her Aura and concentrating it to her right hand, she can pull off a one-inch punch that can blast a massive crater through a mountain. There's an entire safe zone in front of her when she does this. But if she used her left hand, the power is more concentrated on her hand, and it can instantly kill larger Grimms. To say it can kill a human is an understatement. Aura Usage Her Aura is unnaturally powerful, to the point it's active at all times. Whenever she's angry, it increases even further, emerging as a blood-red aura around her. Her eye glows when this happen. 'Concentration : She can concentrate her Aura into one part of her body, granting it invincibility as well as incredible power. However, this leaves the other parts of her body exposed to any attack, since she's not quite as tough without her Aura. ''Focus'' : Concentrating her Aura on her left eye grants her boundless accuracy, allowing her to snipe from across a city and still nail her target. Without the use of a scope. However, this leaves her vulnerable as well. ''Conversion'' ''': Her weapons don't use any form of ammo, but her own Aura. She concentrates a portion of her Aura into her weapon to place ammo in them. Though weaker than any other types of ammo, it can be charged by more of her Aura, with the peak power enough to level half a city block.